


Breathe

by seascape



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascape/pseuds/seascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was sitting next to him and he wanted to talk to her. (Post!January spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

She was sitting next to him and he wanted to talk to her. Wanted to tell her he was feeling so tired these days, so tired and yet it was so hard to fall asleep. He didn’t want to bother her, though. She seemed too busy reading a book for Mrs. Toriumi’s class. He had already read it but couldn’t quite remember the whole story. That was weird. To be honest, everything had been weird lately. The whole past year was blurry, such a shame, he felt empty. Lost in thoughts, he didn’t notice the blue eyes glancing at him. What he did notice, however, was that the girl had moved closer.

“You don’t look well,” she said, “Can I help you?”

She was worried, he could tell; she seemed concerned. He didn’t want to lie to her but didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling.

“Tough nights.” He shrugged. “It’s no big deal, though.”

“I don’t believe you, Minato-san.”

She took his hand in hers and it was surprisingly pleasant. The hand was cold, unnatural, and yet so soft. For a little while, they said nothing. Aigis kept looking at him.

“Did you forget?” she asked bluntly.

No, of course not, he wanted to tell her but that would have been a lie.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And it was true. Kind of.

Aigis squeezed his hand a little tighter and he knew it was okay, at least for now. He didn’t even hear her telling him he could take a rest; he had already closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Meme fill for the p3kinkmeme on LiveJournal: "Minato/Aigis; becoming more human. Something sad and sweet preferred."


End file.
